Conventionally, baseboards and door jamb casings are mounted to wall surfaces using screws passed through holes drilled in the baseboard/casing. Such solutions are disadvantageous in being time consuming and labour intensive and also in that damage to baseboard paint finish may occur. Other solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,790 and GB 810524. However, the latter fasteners do not ensure a reliable fastening over time.